


Love and War in Paris

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holiday, Love, New Years, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought this was a no-work holiday”.</p><p>You watched Rafael fiddling with his Blackberry and staring at the screen. You sighed and leant your head back on the seat as you looked out the window. You could only see darkness as the plane navigated over the Atlantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paris: Night one

“I thought this was a no-work holiday”.  
You watched Rafael fiddling with his Blackberry and staring at the screen. You sighed and leant your head back on the seat as you looked out the window. You could only see darkness as the plane navigated over the Atlantic. The lights were dimmed down and the heat turned up to encourage the passengers to sleep. You had tried, but the incessant clicking of keypad buttons coming from beside you kept you awake.

“Yeah just checking emails” he said and put his phone in his jean pocket. He turned his head to smile at you and put his hand on your knee. He squeezed your leg as he spoke, “Excited?”.

You couldn’t help grinning back. Paris for New Year’s. It was really happening. Rafael had planned everything for once, normally you would make the arrangements. You looked forward to seeing what he had in store. He had spent the last week on this laptop at night, scribbling notes on a planner and chewing on his pen. You had gotten caught up thinking of the endless possibilities that could happen that you didn’t realise Rafael was softly stroking your cheek. “Feeling ok?”

Rafael asked that question roughly three times a day. A cough or a sleepy groan during the night would make him ask again. It was normally responded with silence or the occasional swearing. You loved that he was concerned, but you felt your state of health didn’t need to be enquired into so often at this stage of the pregnancy. You were even slightly surprised he let you go on a plane. 

“Yes thank you”.  
“Want a drink or anything?”  
You shook your head, “I just want to sleep”.  
“Come here” Rafael draped his arm around your shoulder and coaxed you to cuddle into his chest. He even lengthened your seat belt so you could move easier towards him. You smiled as you rested your head on his shoulder and played with a button on his shirt. Hmm, you thought, pregnancy does have its perks.

You arrived at Charles De Gauille airport in the evening. You both boarded the train from the terminal to Gare du Nord station. As you exited the platform, you saw the Eurostar leave for London. You nudged Rafael, who was busy looking at a miniature map of Paris city. He looked up briefly and hummed, before resuming his studies. You rolled your eyes and just linked arms with him. You knew he was just trying to make everything perfect for you. Once he got to the hotel, he would be able to relax you hoped.

Through the taxi window, you and Rafael were treated to the delights of Paris at nighttime. You passed the Eiffel Tower, which was lit up and illuminated the streets around it. Rafael pointed out the Arc de Triomphe in the distance. His nose was almost pressed to the glass as his eyes raced to catch every detail. You suppressed a giggle, you loved how excited he was. This was the first real break you had been on together for almost two years. A well deserved break you thought to yourself. 

On the plane you had mentioned a possible excursion to Disneyland. Rafael had looked at you in disbelief. Why would two grown adults be wandering around an overpriced children’s theme park he had asked. You just patted your stomach. ‘To prepare for the many years of children-themed holidays to come’ you had said. Rafael just snorted and shook his head as he laughed. You saw him smile as he looked pensive. You knew he would cave eventually.

You finally arrived at the hotel, its name lit up in lights ‘Le Bristol Paris’. You left Rafael to pay the taxi as you walked inside with the bags. The interior was decorated beautifully. Huge oil paintings were hanging from every wall. Gold chandeliers, shiny wood floors and expensive furnishes. You didn’t expect anything less from Rafael’s bookings.

“Happy?” you heard his voice at your ear from behind.  
You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the décor. To the left you could see brass doors leading into a bar area.

“Beautiful”.

He left you as he checked in at reception and collected your room key. He held your hand as you entered the elevator. You squeezed his hand as you listened to the soft classical music playing on the speakers. You heard a loud ding as the doors opened onto a long corridor, lined with rich red carpet and gold wallpapering. Rafael walked beside you with his hand on your lower back and stopped at a door on the right. He took out a swipe card from his coat pocket and guided you inside. You dropped your bag at the door and stood amazed as you took in the room.

Cream carpeting matched the light walls and delicate bed coverings. There was a table with chairs near the long windows past the bed. As you walked closer, you realised they were patio doors leading onto a terrace outside. You opened the glass doors and shivered as the cool night air hit you suddenly. You could see the street below, cars honking and whizzing past. You could see the Eiffel Tower beyond the streets. You smiled and held your face in the hands – this was unbelievable. You could see most of Paris from here.

You felt Rafael’s arms wrap around your waist as he kissed your neck from behind. You turned in his arms to face him. You were breathless,

“Thank you Rafael, this is beautiful. Everything is so beautiful”. You touched his cheeks and pecked his lips. You loved how the tip of his nose was still red from the cold.

He sighed and held you tighter. “There is nothing more spectacular than the sight of you against the backdrop of Paris”.

You felt your heart was going to burst with love for him. Rafael could be so romantic when he wanted. You put your arms around his neck and pressed your lips to his. The kiss became more passionate as he gripped your hips and moaned into your mouth. You ran your hands through his hair and bit his lower lip, causing him to dig his nails into your back. 

You broke the embrace and strolled to the bed. You grabbed him by the scarf to pull him over to you. You threw it and his coat over the nearby dining chair along with yours. The heated look on his face was making you so impatient, you wanted him now. You pulled his jumper off and unbuttoned his shirt. You undid his belt and shoved his pants and underwear down past his knees. 

You licked your lips as you dropped to your knees, his penis at your eyelevel. You quickly removed your jumper over your head and unclasped your bra so it fell to the floor. You felt Rafael massage the top of your head as you held him at the base, just moving your thumb to stroke the underside. You kissed his bellybutton and looked up at him. His mouth was open and his eyes glazed over. His fingers in your hair moved in time with your thumb. You lightly licked the head, over the slit. He let out a gasp and gently moved your head forward. You began sucking just the head, moving your hand up and down the shaft, slowly at first before increasing your pace. Through your eyelashes you could see Rafael licking his lips and releasing short, deep groans. You squeezed him briefly and smiled as he jumped.

“Naughty” he whispered as you pulled all of him into your mouth, your tongue swishing from side to side under him. You felt him at the back of your throat as you moved your mouth from base to head and back, closing your lips around him. His grip in your hair got tighter, his stomach muscles were contracting, his breathing became shallow. You knew he was close. You sat back and watched him try to regain some control. He pulled you up to lie on the bed as he removed your jeans and shoes and shook his own pants from his ankles. He leaned over you as you lifted your hips so he could take off your thong. You had worn it today just for him, though it had started to annoy you on the plane. He swirled it around his finger in the air before flinging it over the bed to the floor.

You watched as he kissed a path from your ankle to your thigh. He bent up one leg at the knee and hooked it over his shoulder as he lay on the bed. He dove straight in, making your back arch. You moaned loudly and scratched his scalp, which only made him move faster. You gripped his hair as he dipped his tongue in and out of you, then suck your clit hard. You came so fast you screamed. Rafael smirked as he watched you, licking you until you came again. You started to get too sensitive so you pushed him away and moved your leg off his shoulder to cross it over your other one. You rested your hands on your stomach as Rafael crawled up the bed to kiss you and place his head on the pillow beside you. He watched your stomach move up and down as you tried to breathe normally again, you saw he was gloating to himself. You felt strong enough to speak again,

“Oh my god” you sighed.   
The bed shook with Rafael’s chuckles. “The night’s not over yet” he teased.  
You grinned, “I should hope not”. 

You turned to face him and started kissing him, sucking his tongue when it entered your mouth. You could feel his precome dripping onto your thigh. You pushed him back and you rolled onto your stomach. Rafael positioned himself behind you as you pushed your hips into the air. You wiggled your hips a little, hoping to entice him even more.

It worked, you laughed to yourself. You felt Rafael’s large hands knead your ass, it made you shudder with delight. You twisted your head to look over your shoulder, Rafael’s eyes were narrow with lust. You arched your back to raise your hips higher off the bed,

“Let’s do it like the French do” you winked.  
Rafael blinked. “You mean anal?”

You were taken by surprise for a second. You had had anal sex with Rafael before, but only a few times. He was the first and only person you had ever done it with. You always felt a bit self conscious about it. You knew Rafael liked it, but he would never ask for it or force you into it. At this moment you felt so horny you were willing to do anything.

“When in Paris…” you said in a low seductive tone.  
“You sure?”  
You nodded and pouted your lips at him. You watched as he lifted your hips so you were raised on all fours. You felt little kisses on the base of your spine. You bit your lip in anticipation as Rafael continued down, until he reached the circle of puckered skin. He licked around the opening, stopping occasionally to bit your cheek. You felt yourself get wet again under his attentive care. You moaned loudly when he put a finger inside you and moved it slowly. He added another finger, then a third until he felt you were ready. 

Your head was buried in a pillow at the head of the bed. You felt his thighs at the back of yours. He ran his tip up and down your opening, teasing you. He moved slowly inside you, he was being so careful. Once he was able to enter you fully, he gave a few tentative thrusts. You couldn’t control your sounds, you had forgotten how pleasurable it could feel.

Suddenly, Rafael sat back on his knees and pulled you with him, so you were sitting on his lap, your back facing him. His arm was tight around your waist, your hands holding on for support. He thrusted into you again, you could feel his breaths moisten the skin on your shoulder. You would grind your hips against his as he would move upwards. He whimpered and bit your neck. You felt a flush spread from your cheeks, down your neck and over your chest. One of Rafael’s hands left your stomach to rub your clit. Your muscles tensed, which made Rafael shout and move faster. You were overcome with too many sensations; his breathy groans in your ear, his fingers stroking you, his hips hitting your ass hard as he thrusted faster and faster, that your third orgasm washed over you, causing him to come at the same time. The sweat from both of you made his chest stick to your back as you came down together. 

You leaned forward and pressed your palms into the bed. Rafael’s hands ran up and down your sides and then over your ass as you lay down on the bed. He soon followed you and draped his arm over your back. His arm rose and sunk with the motions of your deep breathing. You lifted your face to kiss him softly as he reciprocated. You cuddled into him and played with his chest hair. You watched him drift to sleep quickly. You pulled the sheets and duvet over the both of you and tucked your head under his chin on the pillow. 

If this was only the first night, you couldn’t wait to see what would happen over the next two.


	2. Paris: Night two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You felt yourself stir among the bedsheets when a hand began rubbing your stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone and thanks for all the encouragement, kudos and comments for my stories, cant say enough how much it means!

You felt yourself stir among the bedsheets when a hand began rubbing your stomach. You groaned as you stretched your legs and arms. The room was still dark, you guessed it was sometime in the early hours of the morning. You felt lips on your shoulder and then heard a groggy voice in your ear coming from behind,

“You ok?”  
“Mmm” you replied sleepily.  
“I didn’t hurt you did I?” you could hear the concern in his voice.

You rolled your eyes. You knew he had probably been worrying about you since after the sex. You decided to tease him, even if it may have been cruel.

“OOOoooh”  
The bed jumped as he leaned over you to see your face, he had been lying on his side behind you. 

"What it is?"  
“So much pain, I’m hurting everywhere” you groaned again.  
“What?” Rafael sounded panicked. He started rubbing your stomach faster, “is this helping?”.

You tapped his hand with yours, you felt bad for joking.  
“I’m playing with you Raf, I’m fine” 

There was a silence as you felt him study your face. His hand left your belly and he lay back on his side of the bed. “Don’t do that”.

You turned over in the bed and massaged his arm that was closest to you. He was avoiding looking at you, he seemed pissed you thought. You scooched over to him, raised yourself up on one elbow and stretched your other arm over his chest. It was now your turn to try and soothe him.

“Sorry that was unfair to scare you like that”.

He glanced over at you quickly before staring at the ceiling again. You leant in closer to him and placed little kisses down his neck to his chest.

“You never hurt me. And in the rarity that you ever do, I will tell you” you smiled down at him as he met your eyes “you know I like you fussing over me”.

“No you don’t” he snorted but guided you to lay down beside him. You rested your head between his shoulder and neck. You sighed as you curled your fingers in his hair around his nipples.

“You always treat me so well. I’m so lucky. It’s hard to find men like you these days”.

You could feel his chest puff up with pride. He pecked your forehead before tucking the sheets around the two of you. You drifted off to sleep again, his deep breaths soothing and peaceful.

You woke up again some time later and checked your phone: 10am. Rafael was still sleeping soundly, which was unusual. He would normally be up before you. You took a long hot shower and dressed in a bath towel to fetch your clothes. You saw that Rafael was now lying on his stomach and scratching his nails through his hair. His eyes opened wide as he watched you kneel on the floor in your towel and open your suitcase.

“Hey” he called out to you.  
“Yes?” you answered, focused on searching for something to wear.  
“Come here” his voice was sleepy. You giggled as you watched him sit up a little and waggle his eyebrows at you. 

“Get up, I’m starving I wanna get some breakfast”.  
“Come here first” he waved at you.

You couldn’t help the huge grin on your face as you headed back to him in the bed. You squealed when he grabbed your arms and pulled you over him. You lay on top of him in your towel, him naked under you. He held your face as he kissed you leisurely. You started laughing.

“What?” he asked as he ran his hands under your towel.  
“You look so full of contentment. I haven’t seen you so relaxed in ages”.  
He smirked as his hands rose higher and higher up your thighs until they were just under the curve of your hip. You pushed yourself up off of him and slapped his hands away.

“Hey hey we’ve only 2 days left here, there’s plenty of time for that later”. You swung yourself off the bed, picked clothes from your case and proceeded to dress. Rafael pinched your ass as he passed you on the way to the bathroom. You loved when he was so playful.

Half an hour later you were on the streets of Paris. You stopped at a boulangerie to get breakfast. Your mouth watered at the sight of the pastries and breads on display. You chose a pain au chocolat while Rafael had an almond croissant and Americano. He looked at you with amusement as you tucked in and gulped down the treat. You both sat outside the bakery, enjoying the atmosphere of the busy Parisian street.

You spend the day doing the usual tourist things: visit to the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame to name a few. You made Rafael promise to bring you back to the Eiffel Tower tomorrow night, your last night in Paris. As cheesy as it sounded to him, you knew he was secretly looking forward to it. You spend the rest of the day browsing in high end boutiques on the Champs Elysees. Well, Rafael spent most of your time shopping for expensive European style suits while you trailed after him and gave your opinions on his choices. You especially adored a dark navy three piece suit he picked with a silk purple paisley tie and handkerchief. Your eyes popped at the total price plus shipping. Rafael calmed you down with an early dinner in a cosy restaurant overlooking the Seine before heading to Opera Garnier for a ballet performance. Rafael had spent most of the show looking at you rather than the stage, he loved your expressions and emotions as you followed the performances. 

After the show, you stopped at the bar to have a refreshment – Rafael a scotch, you an orange juice. You arrived on the Champs Elysees just as the clocks struck midnight – 2016. You huddled together to watch the fireworks paint the sky, streamers decorate the streets and the crowds cheer and party their way into the New Year. You held Rafael’s face as you kissed him, admiring his nose and cheeks pink from the cold. He whispered ‘Te amo’ before he met your lips. You hugged him and told him you loved him too. His cheeks grew pinker with blush.

By the end of the night you were both exhausted. Your feet had started to blister from all the walking, which prompted more concerns from Rafael. As soon as you returned to your hotel room, you dropped on the bed and flung off your shoes, nearly hitting him as he walked in front of you. Though you apologised, he became convinced you had done that on purpose. You didn’t help your case by laughing as he frowned. He joined you on the bed beside you.

“Hmm, back where we started this morning” he grinned.  
“I had such a wonderful day Rafael, it was amazing”.  
“Me too” he said, as he ran his fingers through your hair. You felt your body relaxing and sinking into the bed. You sighed and closed your eyes. You felt Rafael peck your cheek and then shift off the bed. You opened one eye to watch him fiddle with his jacket pockets and finally remove something from an inner compartment. He perched himself on the edge of the bed and presented you with a velvet square box complete with a little bow.

“For you” he smiled.  
You sat up in front of him and took the box from him. You lifted the lid back to find a gold heart locket on a delicate gold chain and clasp. You gasped in awe and removed the locket for a closer study. On the top corner of the heart was a series of three tiny hearts overlapping each other. Rafael cleared his throat, he sounded nervous as he explained.

“Its gold, with three rose gold hearts at the top, y’know, for us”.

You couldn’t have loved him more than you did at this moment. He instructed you to open it. You carefully released the latch on the side of the heart to reveal a space for a tiny photo on either side. A thin middle inset layer could hold two more – so four photos inside in total.

“Y’know, in case there’s another surprise, down the line of course” he mumbled. You didn’t have time to respond before he told you to look on the back. You closed the locket and flipped it over in the palm of your hand. There, engraved on the back were the words:

Je t’aime  
Mi amor 

You felt your tears roll down your cheeks uncontrollably. You held him to you tight and tucked your nose into his neck as you wrapped your arms around him. You thought you heard a few smiffles and you released your grip a little to see his eyes watering up too. You smiled and kissed him for who knows how long.

“Put the locket on me” you asked. Once he had done that, you locked lips with him again, this time with no intention of letting go. As you settled on the bed, in the distance the fireworks had ceased and the room was lit by the warm glow of the bedside lamp, the only sounds the beating of two lovers’ hearts.


	3. Paris: Final night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Promise me we’ll come back here again soon” you said to Rafael who was warming his hands.
> 
> “Of course”.
> 
> “Because we never got to Disneyland”.

You and Rafael spent the last morning in Paris leisurely. You ate breakfast slowly in your room, overlooking Paris and the Eiffel Tower from your room. You checked out of the hotel and left your bags at Gare du Nord station as you took your final tour of the city. You visited the Latin quarter and the Sorbonne University. You dragged Rafael around the Paris Science Museum, though he brightened up when you finally relented and stopped for lunch. 

You then went to the Sacre- Coeur Basilica, where you held your breath as you took in the Parisian skyline. You could see Rafael was equally enthralled by the beauty of the city. He held your hand as you looked out and pecked your cheek. It was unusual for him to partake in public displays of affection so you took advantage and kissed him properly. You delighted in his blushing afterwards.

All throughout the day you kept touching the gold heart pendant that hung around your neck. You were so touched by the thought Rafael had put into it. As the sun settled on the horizon, Rafael brought you back to the Eiffel Tower as promised. To your surprise, he had reserved a table at the restaurant inside. As the city below lit up, you were mesmerised by the view from the table. You looked at Rafael, who had been nervously adjusting his sleeves continually.

“You really thought of everything” you whispered softly as you reached out to hold his hand.

Rafael smiled, his eyes wrinkling at the sides. “Just to show how much you mean to me, I know I don’t always tell you enough”. 

He lifted your hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back. You giggled and pressed your finger gently on the tip of his nose quickly.

“You’re one of a kind Rafael”.  
“And aren’t you lucky that you found me” he joked.

You rolled your eyes at him as the waiter brought your meals. You had grown accustomed to the food here, it was always so flavoursome yet simple. Although this was only a short break, you felt your relationship with Rafael had gotten stronger without the distractions of work. You knew you couldn’t stay in four star hotels and dine in national landmarks forever but you hadn’t felt as happy as you did now in years. And with this baby coming in seven and a half months, you would probably not have times like this for a long while.

“Something wrong?” Rafael noticed you weren’t eating as fast as you normally did.

“Just thinking how our lives will change very soon”.

Rafael nodded as he glanced at your stomach. You weren’t showing yet but that didn’t stop him looking.

“We’ll be fine” he said as he took a sip of his wine.  
“You’re rather calm about it all” you remarked.

He shrugged nonchalantly, making you more suspicious. Since he found out you were pregnant, Rafael had been checking on you constantly throughout the day. Even the time here in Paris was plagued with questions of concern. But today he had been different. 

“Are you finished your dinner, would you like dessert?” he changed the subject.

You shook your head, you couldn’t face it before the flight tonight. 

He stood up from the table and guided you to do the same. “C’mon, let’s go out to the viewing area”.

You followed him outside after he paid the bill to the waiter. You pulled your coat tighter around your waist as the cold evening air made you shiver. Rafael wrapped his scarf around your neck, you had left your own in your suitcase at the station. You took in the spectacular view, committing it to memory.

“Promise me we’ll come back here again soon” you said to Rafael who was warming his hands.

“Of course”.  
“Because we never got to Disneyland”.

It was now Rafael’s turn to roll his eyes. He gave a laugh as he nodded. He put his arm around your shoulder. “When the baby can fly, I’ll go anywhere either of you want”.

You leant up to kiss his cheek. 

“Let’s take a picture before we leave” you said to him.  
“Sure”.

He handed your camera to a tourist standing nearby. Rafael held you close as you both posed for the flash of the camera. He smiled as you showed him the photo, it was a lovely one of the two of you against the backdrop of Paris. You regretted sometimes that you never took enough photos of the two of you when you were out. You put the camera back in its case and closed your handbag, ready to leave. 

Rafael stopped you and grabbed both of your hands to hold in his. You looked at him confused.

“I am sorry I have been such an ass to you sometimes. But I hope you know how much I love you”.

“I’m difficult at times too Raf, it’s not just you. Of course I do”. You stepped closer to him and released your hands from his grip to touch his face. “I love you too”. 

Rafael bit his lip as he looked at you. You were about to ask what was wrong when he asked, “Will you marry me?”.

Your eyes opened up wide and your chin dropped slightly. 

“If I stand in front of Paris, does that make it more tempting to say yes?” he grinned nervously.

You burst out laughing. You kissed his worried lips and whispered “Yes”.

“Yes it’s more tempting or….?”.

Another laugh and kiss, “Yes I’ll marry you”.

He hugged you tight, before reaching into his inner coat pocket and produced another velvet box, only this time smaller. 

“Is there a full jewellery store in that pocket of yours?” you teased as a nervous Rafael smirked and presented you with the open box.

The ring was absolutely beautiful. A white gold band with a centre square diamond, with a smaller one on either side. He took it from the box and pointed to the inside, the outline of three gold hearts overlapping. To match the locket you realised. 

You felt tears form as you held your hand out to Rafael as he placed the ring on your finger. It glistened in the bright lights from the city. You kissed him, his cold nose pressing into your cheek. 

With the lights of Paris behind you,   
and the sparkles of the ring on your finger,  
and all the love in your heart,   
you kissed your future husband.


End file.
